Werehog's Roommate Fangtastic Halloween
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Its been 2 months since Sonic and his monster friends moved into the human world to live their new lives. Its Halloween and they have to learn what normal people do on Halloween and get to know about it.


**Happy Halloween! :)**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
It's been nearly 2 months since me and my friends moved to the normal world to live a new life. Right now we are preparing for the normal world's event called Halloween. It's a day all children trick and treating for candy I've heard. But is it really only for children? Is it tradition? This is something new to learn about the normal world. Oh, well. I hope teenagers and adults do the same.

Now let's go back to the others. I saw Amy going to a horror shop. Last time we went there it wasn't that scary from the decorations of the store. I think I'll go carve pumpkins like in the monster world. I guess a scary face on it.

"So, what do you think Halloween is like in the normal world?" I asked my girlfriend.

"I find it great and amazing during this time of the year. This world is less scary" Amy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, in our world the pumpkins become alive after being carved" Amy said.

"Yeah. But in the normal world, it doesn't" I said.

"Yeah" She nodded.

 **(Silver's POV)**  
I was living in the apartment building with Blaze. Nebula and Shadow also lived in the apartment too across the halls. Right now, Blaze and I were still organizing the place we live in, "Okay Blaze. Where shall I put your sarcophagus?" I asked her.

"Just where you stand. I'll put your stereo here" She placed my stereo on a stool.

After placing the sarcophagus, I took out my poster of my favorite singer Amy Lee from Evanescence. Yup, soon both Blaze and I are done organizing the place and we can take a break from it.

"So, after the break maybe we can learn about Halloween. Since we're gonna live in the normal world we gotta learn about their culture and holidays" I said to my mummy kitty.

"Yup and I guess we won't be needing costumes since we are monsters already" Blaze said.

"True, but we can wear our clothes like a monster. But also less scary" I said.

"Very well. We better go and find out what costumes we can wear" Blaze said, she then playfully pulled me close with her mummy bandages.

"Bad kitty" I playfully growled between my zombie moans.

Blaze giggled and plants a kiss on my lips, "Less talk, more spooky" She said and we headed out of our apartment.

 **(Shadow's POV)**  
Nebula and I are living in an apartment in the normal world. It's been nearly 2 months since we moved to the normal world. And again, I'm still trying to get over my sensitivity of sunlight. I am a vampire but I still need to stop worrying so much. It gets annoying when I worry too much.

Right now I am carving a pumpkin to give it a frightful look with fangs and all, "I'm not much of a pumpkin artist but it is fun to carve a pumpkin" I said.

I saw Nebula wearing her normal casual outfit like normies, "So how's the pumpkin?" She asked me and sat next to me.

"Pretty good so far. I'm an expert in it" I turned it and Nebula admired it.

"Wow, that looks good" She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I bet Knuckles at Halloween will be wondering why kids are wearing blanket sheets as ghosts" I said.

"Yeah, but he'll figure it out sooner or later" Nebula said.

"I agree. Now what shall we do that I'm done with the pumpkin?" I placed a little candle in it.

"Perhaps we can go see our monster friends and see if they have any plans for Hallo-….Espio!" Nebula yelled so sudden when she turned around. I did saw something invisible and I know who it is. And again, I'm not angry with his annoying sneaky pranks like last time.

"Damn it. You got me" Espio groans and was visible for us both.

"We never fall for your tricks, Espio" I said to him with a smirk.

"Yes, I know. It's just I don't sneak up on normies. Only on monsters" Espio said.

"Good point" I said. Soon we heard a knock on the door, it was Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey, guys" Rouge waved to us.

"Sorry I'm late" I didn't see Hex coming in. Perhaps she did one of her genie tricks.

"No, you're right on time Hex. Are you guys ready for normies' Halloween?" Rouge said and altered her outfit to a typical witch.

"Yes, well, I'm just waiting for the sun to set down so I can fly like a bat" I said and morphed into a bat. I'm still not used to girls going 'aww' at me every time I turn into a bat. I'm used to Nebula going 'aww' at me because she's not that girly nor gets too squealy like an energetic excited girl. No offense.

"Come here my bat" Nebula picked me up and placed me on her head between her ears.

"Yup, I might need a nap" I said but that made Rouge and Hex go 'aww' at me again, "Shut up" I rolled my eyes but smiled a little.

"Couldn't resist" Hex chuckled.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
The sun was setting down, which made me and Amy transform into werehogs, "AAARRRRROOOO!" I howled out loud along with Amy like wolves.

"I always howl when the sun is setting" Amy said to me.

"I know Ames, though it's our instincts" I replied and we keep moving. Just then, my fur started to stand like I was getting goosebumps. That was when I felt something crawling on my leg, "Aaahh!" I shrieked at a zombie crawling detached arm.

"Sorry bud! I got this!" It was Silver's hand who was crawling. He ran up and picks up his detached hand from my leg and reattached it.

"Thanks for not letting it tickle me" I said in relief.

"No problem" Silver said.

"Hey guys" Blaze said.

"What's up, Blaze" Amy said.

"Excited for this Halloween?" Blaze replied.

"Hell yeah" I said.

"Well, let's go and see if children are going for candy and we might join" Blaze said and held Silver's hand.

"Yay! I can't wait!" I wagged my tail in excitement and followed them with Amy.

"Let's observe first. That way we can learn what they do on Halloween" Silver suggested.

"Alright then" I said and we came to an avenue where the normie children have just begun their candy search. Soon I noticed a familiar witch bat on a broom with Hex and two bats flying up to us. Even Sticks and Tails arrived along with Knuckles and Espio.

"Hey, guys!" I waved to them.

"Hey bud. What's up?" Tails ran up and we hugged like brothers.

"Looking forward to this event" I said.

"So am I dude" But I just hope I don't shock anyone" Tails said, pointing at his bolts on his neck.

"Keep them in place" I said. But then I felt someone in my shirt which almost tickled my chest, "Shadow, don't even think about it" I pulled the black bat out of my shirt, "Very sneaky, batty" I chuckled and released him from my hand.

"You found me. Next time you won't" Bat Shadow glared at me while flapping his wings to hover.

"We'll see. And you know I can sniff your scent like a dog" I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that" Bat Shadow muttered and morphs back to a hedgehog.

Some kids came by and saw us, "Wow, are you the real monsters?" A boy dressed as a Spider-man.

"Yes and I'm going to give you something that makes you happy" Rouge walks up and swirls her wand to make candy appear in their pumpkin buckets.

"Whoa, thanks!" The kids squealed.

"No problem, kids" Rouge chuckled sweetly.

"Hey, mister. Could you do some vampire tricks?" A little girl asked Shadow.

"This?" Shadow turns into a bat and flew around. I hope he knows how to behave around with kids. He flew in a circle around the children without terrifying them and showing his scary look. It even made the little girls go 'aww' at him. Eventually he turned back to a hedgehog and bows.

The little girls clap their hands, "Awesome!"

 **(Amy's POV)**  
A while later of learning Halloween from the kids, they all shared their candy with us and it was very sweet of them; my boyfriend and I even saw the decorations at some houses. There were some gargoyle statues risen and even fake tombstones with plastic skulls and fake blood. It looked almost real but not real enough. Eventually we saw a plastic skeleton holding a bowl of candy for us.

But just as we are about to reach for the candy, the skeleton lifts its head up and roars at us with red eyes, "AAAAAIIIEEEKKK!" I jumped into Sonic's arms.

"Whoa, feeling jumpy?" Sonic chuckled at my reaction.

"Very funny. But I didn't know it was a motion sensor toy" I said.

"Yeah. Also, I see the ghost lamps" Sonic spotted the ghost lamps.

"Cool" I said and grabbed some candy.

We then saw a Halloween themed carnival and we headed over there to have some fun together, we went to the Ghost house ride.

"Spooky time" Sonic smirked.

"I hope you get scared" I gave him a smug grin. We got into the ride and it started to move, taking us to see some animatronic monsters appearing.

"RAWR!"

"AAAHH!" We both jumped at their sudden appearance.

"Shit, I didn't see that coming!" I panted hard but I laughed.

Then a scary clown appeared and we both got startled so our fur rose up.

"Damn!" Sonic laughed a little.

Soon we came out and we went to head back home.

"I never knew clowns could be scary" I said to Sonic.

"Me either. Well, Pennywise in It movie can take the shape of a clown but his true form is a spider monster" Sonic said.

"Well I ain't seeing that movie. Too many kids get hurt and killed" I shuddered at that thought.

"Don't worry we won't watch it" Sonic comforts me.

Just then, our friends came over and had a bag of candies, "Hey guys. Look how much Sticks and I got" Tails showed his pumpkin bucket to us.

"Wow, care to see mine and Sonic's?" I showed mine and Sonic's bucket filled with candy.

"Not bad at all. Can't wait to munch it all" Sticks said with her mouth almost drooling in hunger.

"Easy Sticks" Nebula said.

"Sorry" Sticks quickly took a chocolate bar and ate it.

"Never mind" Nebula ignored her hunger and looks at us again, "Halloween is the best holiday for us monsters" She said.

"Yeah, it's all about candy and trick or treating" Knuckles said with a happy smile.

"My, I never seen you happy before, Knuckie" Rouge said.

"You're right my batty friend" Knuckles tried to hide his blush. For a ghost he sure does blush.

"Aww….I can see your blush glowing on your ghosty muzzle, Knuckie" Rouge chuckled.

"Hmph" Knuckles grumbled.

Right now as we headed back home we saw that Espio and Hex had a custom made bucket. It even had genie lamps drawn on and even scary faces.

"Hey, guys" Espio said.

"What's up, Espio and Hex" I saw them.

"Just got our amount of candy" Espio said.

"Yes and I took different shape for each trick and treat" Hex said.

"Like the Genie in Aladdin?" I guessed, Hex gave a nod.

"Yup" Hex said.

"Well, me and Sonic had fun at the carnival" I said to them.

"Cool, you two must've had a wildly good time" Espio said.

"You bet. Now Sonic and I are going home. See ya two" I waved.

"Happy Halloween" Sonic said.

"Happy Halloween too" Hex said before she and Espio left.

Sonic and I headed back home for our best Halloween to snack on the candy. Now we monsters know how normie Halloween is like.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
You know, right now after experiencing my first normies' Halloween, my girlfriend and I are getting used to it already and we hope our future generation will do so too. I really love the style of this type of Halloween that is different from our world's type; nothing is real monsters in the normal world but they can make it both funny and scary at the same time. The kids love that we friendly monsters are no threat to them and that they don't judge us for how we look or behave. Right now I can really see a great future living in this world with my friends and my girlfriend Amy.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
